stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Horranus
Unknown to any Tau'rì mythology, Horranus is known as the God of War on the planet Coptos, particularly feared and adored by the warriors of the planet, from whom he draws his personal guard jaffa. History The history of Horranus began around 1000 BC. Like every adult Goa'uld: he was born of a queen, he was matured and he was one of the few who received a landowner. Since he had shown great talent, Horranus was soon trained as Ashrak. He was so well practiced in his work that he soon had a reputation and was soon eager to get away from his mistress Selket. Eager to show off at the Supreme System Lord Ra, Horranus worked to eliminate some of the System Lord's rivals by making their heads come as a gift. But this gesture, instead of being favorably received by Ra, was understood as an affront and a danger to the life of the System Lord. Dozens of Ash'rak were sent to eliminate Horranus, guilty according to Ra, to attempt his life. The escape of the goa'uld led him across the boundaries of the territories of Ra, until he came upon a planet forgotten by the Supreme System Lord. After changing his name to Horemheb, Horranus was worshiped as the God of war, succeeding in conquering all the cities of the planet in a bloody series of battles. His warriors, wisely conditioned, exterminated a large part of the enemy population and subjugated the remaining in a particularly ferocious grip. After changing his host to avoid being recognized by Ra's emissaries on the planet, Horranus was left on the planet's throne in exchange for a monthly tribute. For over a thousand years the tribute was paid until the goa'uld ceased all contact, noting the lack of answers from the Supreme System Lord. Independent, Horranus finally began to equip himself with a well-trained and professional army, thanks to the maturation of a larva of a queen goa'uld among his troops. For over 2,000 years, goa'uld remained isolated, concentrating its strength and succeeding in building his ha'tak without demanding further attention. The great conspiracy ]] But Horranus's authoritarian and terrible government attracted not only the hatred of his rivals goa'uld, but also the resentment of many of his subordinates starting from his own Harem of human queens and concubines. One of these after having attracted the sovereign goa'uld returning from a campaign of conquest by one of the minor planets forgotten by the same Ra, waited for the sovereign goa'uld to lower his defenses and take off his protections to slaughter him. Despite a large court conspiracy, Horranus was resurrected and soon all the conspirators and dissidents as well as the circle of supporters were publicly eliminated. Most of the conspirators were horribly killed, but those who were spared, I still mutilated and exiled to a moon on the main planet of Horranus. After this bloodbath, Ra's attention turned back to the planet of Horranus. Aware that he could not stand great resistance to the immense armies of Horus Guards of the Supreme System Lord, Horranus admitted his identity by asking for mercy. Surprisingly, the System Lord not only allowed him to live but raised him to System Lord though with a very small territory. While loyal to Ra now, Horanus decided to make the frontiers of his domination safer, acquiring a larger fleet. For decades the fleet grew slowly until the goa'uld became unsure of the difficulty of being able to receive a mass invasion by the High System Lords like Yu or Ba'al. But just the unexpected news of Ra's death, he put Horranus's forces to the test in a direct way in defending the boundaries of the small empire from the invasion of the goa'uld Ba'al. Stargate Renaissance Although most of the territories fell into the hands of Ba'al himself, Horranus retained the title of System Lord by sealing a military alliance but in fact becoming a subordinate of the Ba'al himself. In the following years the goa'uld patiently rebuilt his forces until unexpectedly the same Ba'al was not killed in the summit in the Hasara Space Station. Without his main obstacle and with the enemy jaffa row in chaos, the goa'uld regained control of his territories, also annexing some planets once controlled by Ba'al himself. But this period was of very short duration, within a single year, the forces of the renegade Anubis besieged the entire domain of Horranus forcing the goa'uld to submit once again to the same Emperor Anubis. But even the latter was demolished allowing Horranus finally to manifest its presence in the galaxy. Although his presence is of secondary importance, he is one of the System Lord's whose territory is located near the planet Earth and could pose a threat in the future. To avoid that the attentions of this goa'uld could be directed towards the neighboring tau'rì, the tok'ra have triggered a conflict between the same Horranus, and another System Lord whose military power is very similar called Xopa. The two goa'uld are now ten years fighting each other in continuous mischiefs along their borders. But even the conflict against goa'uld Xopa could not last because of the huge losses suffered by both sides. A meeting between the two goa'uld was established in the orbit of the planet Golla IX, but during the meeting between the two goa'uld an assassination attempt against Horranus, instead of leading to an intensification of the conflict against the rival Xopa , caused the opposite reaction. From the enemies the two System Lord's allied at least temporarily to eliminate the threat of some rebel cells among the ranks of their jaffas. Personality Like his siblings, Horranus is also a selfish arrogant sociopath. His ascent to the rank of System Lord has been marked by enormous massacres perpetrated against rival goa'uld and against unarmed and primitive civilizations. Like the other Goa'uld, it has the genetic memory given by the Goa'uld Queen through which it was born, and therefore has knowledge of many Goa'uld technologies. Yet he is not an inventor or a researcher. Rather, he is a fighter and general: he likes to see his enemies bleed and defeat them, and he hates and fears all Goa'uld who are more powerful than him and who represent a potential threat to him. As a former Ashrak, he has tremendous physical strength and a guest who has long been trained to kill as quickly and efficiently as possible. So Horranus, unlike many other Goa'uld, does not avoid direct combat and does not even intervene in the event in the event. Category:Goa'uld Category:System Lords